Road to Dark
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: A Bellatrix se le encomienda una misión importante: en ella conocerá a los Merodeadores y, en contra todo pronóstico, se verá involucrada en un amorío con uno de ellos.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "Halloween en otra generación" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.**

**Agradezco a** Gilrasir **por el beteo.**

**.**

**.**

**Road to Dark.**

**~Camino Oscuro~**

**.**

**.**

En el Callejón Knockturn una bruja de veintinueve años, con su cabellera negruzca algo lisa en las puntas, caminaba con una sonrisa retorcida llena de superioridad. Ese día el Señor Oscuro le ordenó que se infiltrara en la casa de Colagusano para asegurarse que éste le fuese completamente fiel. Voldemort dudaba acerca de la lealtad de Peter: era muy sospechoso su comportamiento y necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. La Bellatrix estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor que de sí para aclara el misterio del comportamiento del Pettigrew.

—¡Oh, Colagusano, más te vale no traicionarlo! —vociferó Bellatrix girando a la izquierda, divisó las escalinatas y comenzó a subirlas— Porque te aseguro que será lo último que hagas. —Su sonrisa aumentó en locura y sadismo.

Al terminar de subir, entró en una cantina a la que sólo los magos y brujas oscuras iban, ignoró todo a su alrededor y se encaminó a la chimenea. Una vez ahí tomó los Polvos Flu y pronunció con voz diáfana "¡Mansión de los Malfoy!" sintió una extraña sensación de ser abofeteada por corrientes de aire y poco después estaba en la chimenea de los Malfoy; sacudiéndose el polvo salió de allí, caminó lo más rápido posible, manteniendo firmemente el agarre de su bolsa, la que llevaba el regalo para su hermanita menor: la pequeña Narcissa, quien estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

No le costó mucho encontrarla. Estaba en la sala de estar, mirando fijamente su vientre no abultado. No era de extrañar,pues sólo tenía alrededor de dos semanas y media.

—¡Cissy! —gritó Bellatrix, con fingida alegría sana. Ella avanzó a paso rápido y envolvió a su hermana con un abrazo de político.

—¡Bellatrix Black!

Narcissa se puso muy irritada, su embarazo la había puesto, en opinión de Lucius, muy temperamental. Ese niño no dejaba de molestarla con sus no tan insistentes pataditas, ¡sin mencionar los antojos! Algo, por supuesto, de lo que no tenía nada que reclamar ya que el que más sufría era su esposo... pero estando en ese estado Lucius prefirió, por su propia integridad moral, decir que sí, que ella era la víctima.

Y por eso mismo Narcissa se propuso no tener más hijos. Con uno le bastaba y le sobraba.

—¿Te enojaste, hermanita? —preguntó Bellatrix con falsa inocencia.

—No —respondió de manera escueta. La curiosidad la embargó al ver la bolsa negruzca así que preguntó—. ¿Qué traes?

—Un regalo para mi sobrino.

—Solo espero que no sea otro juguete del Callejón Knockturn.

La mirada que le dedicó a Bella era muy fría; ella sabía de antemano que dicho lugar era muy letal y mortífero ¡y la condenada Bella le trajo un regalo de ahí! No le gritó que era muy imprudente de su parte, no sería propio de ella así que se limitó a eliminarlo en su presencia. Narcissa no quería que su hijo tocará alguna cosa de semejante lugar.

—Eres tan aguafiestas —dijo, mirando con detenimiento el cuadro de la derecha, con una sonrisa socarrona.

_No me sorprende tu comportamiento, ya que no tienes hijos y sé que tampoco quieres tenerlos por lo que nunca conocerás la preocupación de una madre... o futura madre_ pensó la rubia poniendo una mano en su vientre abultado. Le sonrió a su niño que se llamaría... ¿Draco? Sí, era un nombre espectacular para un pequeñín que seguramente lo sería.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por minutos. No hacía falta que se pusieran a conversar dado que era se acostumbraron a ese estado desde pequeñas, así que se podría decir que sentían raro tanta habladuría; sin embargo, a Narcissa la embargaba una duda desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué rechazaste la oferta de Rodolphus Lestrange? —inquirió, tratando de levantarse, ojeando a Bellatrix con un poco de curiosidad.

Ésta bufó—. No quiero atar mi vida a semejante pedante.

Narcissa alzó una ceja. ¿Pedante, Lestrange? De Rabastan lo esperaría pero ¿Rodolphus? Cuando lo conoció se veía como un muchacho muy encantador y con un sobresaliente linaje de sangre; no aparentaba ser del tipo "un cualquiera más". Se intrigó pero tampoco cuestionó, no era tan quisquillosa.

—Bueno si es todo lo que querías saber... ¡me voy! —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar hasta la chimenea más cercana.

Narcissa no se preocupó por eso. Razones debía de tener su hermana mayor para fugarse tan rápido. Se concentró de nuevo en su bebé. Le volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy ansiosa por tenerte en mis brazos, Draco.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes que Bellatrix pronunciara alto y claro "¡Callejón Diagon!".

* * *

><p>En otra parte, los cuatro Merodeadores caminaban contentos por el Callejón antes mencionado. Remus tenía en su mano derecha un libro sobre DCAO. Siempre le gustó esa asignatura. Sirius y Peter mantenían un debate verbal sobre qué comida de Hogwarts era la mejor, la más suculenta... etcétera. James pensaba en una manera para olvidar a Lily Evans, la chica que amaba y a la que no pudo proteger.<p>

_Me siento como el ser más despreciable del planeta_ pensó deprimido. Aún no superaba la muerte de su amada pelirroja.

—Por enésima vez, Peter, que esa no era la mejor. Yo sé lo que digo —comentó Sirius con su típico aire de superioridad. Sonrió con su característico gesto burlón.

Colagusano rodó los ojos—. Vivir en la ignorancia es mejor que vivir en la realidad —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, con aires de sabio.

Sirius no supo que contraatacar.

Lupin, despegando levemente la vista de su libro, habló—. Empate a tres.

—¡Oye! —expresó indignado Sirius, ¿cuándo fue que lo alcanzó?

—He decidido que dejar callado a alguien también cuenta —dijo, sonriendo con burla.

_James recordó que antes de culminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, específicamente al comienzo del séptimo año, ellos estaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Era una escena casi similar, solamente que Canuto y Colagusano no dejaban de discutir sobre qué alimento se hartarían primero... sí, hartarían. No, comerían._

_—¿Son conscientes que se pondrán gordos? Bueno, uno más de lo que ya está._

_—¡No estoy gordo! Solo __rellenito —dijo Peter con indignación y cruzándose de brazos. Que estuviera algo robusto no quería decir que estuviera obeso._

_—¡Bien dicho, Lunático! —__rió a carcajadas Canuto. Era oficial: le agradaba los deslices de su amigo._

_James negó con una expresión divertida en su cara; sus camaradas bromistas eran únicos._

_—Si yo estoy gordo... (¡y no es porque lo esté!), entonces tú eres un genio, Black —gruñó Pettigrew ofendido._

_—¡Ay! Qué ofensa, Colagusano. —Se puso dramáticamente una mano en su pecho. Claramente no sentía lo que decía._

_—Les propongo una idea —dijo James captando la atención de los tres Merodeadores restantes—. ¡Canuto y Colagusano compiten por ver quién es más inteligente! Lo que es casi improbable, ya que ni uno ni otro da luces de serlo._

_—¡James! —exclamaron ambos molestos. ¿¡Qué les quiso decir con eso?!_

_—Por si no lo han entendido... y me refiero a ti Sirius así que, por lo que más quieras, quita esa cara de cachorro mojado bajo la lluvia —añadió rápidamente Remus. Canuto hizo una mueca. Era evidente que se sentía ofendido—, consiste en que ustedes con cada comentario medianamente interesante ganarán puntos. Sí, como en la Copa de la Casa Peter —respondió a la duda que supo que tenía su amigo Merodeador._

_El aludido alzó una mano._

_—Es decir —prosiguió James, sonriendo con petulancia... o sea, normal—, que si estuvieran compitiendo desde antes, los puntos serían: Colagusano, uno por la verdad que has dicho sobre Sirius; éste, cero ya que no contraatacó como digno bromista... me decepcionas. —Negó Cornamenta con falsa tristeza._

_—Cierto, la calidad de Merodeadores baja significativamente con cada año —comentó Lupin, como si en verdad creyera lo que había dicho._

_—¡Oigan!_

James sonrió. ¡Qué gratos recuerdos! Se detuvo en la Lechucería al ojear a una majestuosa ave blanca. Siempre ha querido tener una así. Sin que se dieran cuenta los demás lo fueron dejándolo solo; no es como si le importara mucho. Sí, joven. Él aún se consideraba de esa manera.

—Algún día me compraré ésta —dijo, en un tono seguro, taladrando con la vista esa lechuza.

De repente, al girar hacia el frente, se estrelló con una fémina que parecía pertenecer a Slytherin.

—Hombres —gruñó la chica desde el suelo.

Al despabilarse, James notó que era pelinegra... peculiar era el brillo que tenía en sus ojos: sádico, perverso, oscuro y demás sinónimos. Ignorándolo y mostrando de paso que era un caballero, le tendió la mano después de levantarse él. Un monosílabo de disconformidad se dejó oír en la chica.

—Como recompensa por botarte, te dejaré tener una velada con este galán. Sólo dime tu nombre. —Guiñó un ojo.

De pasó salió en él la actitud "conquistadora" que sólo sus más cercanos habían visto.

Un tic afloró en la sien de ella.

—Soy Bellatrix Black y nunca, repito, nunca me rebajaría tanto para tener una cita con semejante alimaña. ¿Pura o impura? —cuestionó después de los insultos.

—Sangre pura, si a eso te refieres —respondió algo extrañado; esa mujer poseía algo... extraño que hacia que quisiera saber de ella.

—Al menos ten la decencia de presentarte.

Él se percató del gran cambio en el temperamento de la mujer misteriosa: primero le habló como si fuera una vil escoria y luego como si tolerara su presencia. Suspiró confundido; qué mujer a la que conoció.

—James Potter.

Dos palabras bastaron para que Bellatrix conectara "James Potter" con ese "Colagusano", pues sabía de primera mano que Peter tenía un amigo llamado así —no iba a ejercer una misión conociendo lo mínimo, no. Como Black que era no se permitiría gran derroche de talento informativo— y por arte de magia se topó con éste. Sonrió. Las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez mejores.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de antes, he estado muy ocupada estos días así que por eso reaccioné de tan mala manera —dijo con un arrepentimiento que se lo creería cualquiera que no conociera a la verdadera Bellatrix Black.

Esa bruja era muy manipuladora cuando le convenía. Y de eso podía asegurarlo Narcissa, quien en contadas ocasiones cayó en la telaraña de Bellatrix; James, al no conocerla, se tragó sus palabras como si fueran una verdad irreprochable. Aquella de la, aparentemente, sedosa cabellera negruzca le sonrió... provocando que a James le recorrieran un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

_Tiene algo muy perverso_ meditó, recomponiéndose.

Ambos se quedaron uno enfrente del otro: la bruja analizándolo con la mirada, buscando el más mínimo detalle que pudiera descubrir con eso; el mago simplemente tratando en encontrar lo que había de raro en aquella chica. Así se habrían mantenido mas, uno de los Merodeadores regresó para buscar a Cornamenta ya que hacía un rato que no lo veía.

—¡Corny! —Era Sirius, quien llegó con… ¿Otro caldero de chocolate? ¡Vaya, qué glotón era! Al detenerse, y fijarse en la figura de la chica, gritó asombrado—. ¡Bellatrix, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Bella mostró una sonrisa macabra.

Sirius la miró muy mal, como si no le cayera bien.

Y James sintió que hacía un mal trío, eso era muy incómodo.

—¿Sirius? —dijo con duda Potter, nunca vio a su amigo Gryffindor con esa mirada; era algo nuevo.

—La detesto, es una socarrona de primera —acusó Canuto, recordando una escena de su pasado ni tan distante.

_Un joven Sirius de diecisiete años se encontraba alistando sus cosas para su fuga maestra; al cumplir la mayoría de edad ya no necesitaba vivir con sus padres y sus absurdas creencias sobre la pureza de sangre, aunque su padre lo afirme con menor medida. Cogió su última prenda y la guardó en la maleta, se metió la varita en el pantalón y optó por encaminarse hasta la chimenea para usar la Red Flu. Después de todo, sus padres no estaban y no iban a volver en un buen rato. En específico dentro de dos semanas y para ese tiempo él ya estaría lo más lejos posible._

_—Con que Ori se va —se burló Bella, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta luego de que la abriera. Semejante acto de la Slytherin provocó que el susodicho botara las cosas, de modo muy cómico, al suelo... incluido él; al parpadear supo que su prima fue quien le dio ese sentir. Bufó e irritado, con un movimiento de su varita, levantó sus pertenencias._

_—No me digas Ori —refunfuñó encaminándose a la puerta._

_—Como quieras —dijo la bruja. Al pasar Sirius a la par suya añadió—. Ori. Por cierto, ¡magnífico que te vayas! Así tía Walburga se dedicará completamente a mi, su sobrina favorita. —Sus ojos expresaban mucha maldad, oh definitivamente dijo lo que no pensó._

Escenas como aquellas hacían que Sirius no tolerara a su prima "simpática y amable". ¡Bah! Cómo si eso fuera a pasar.

Bellatrix mantuvo la compostura; sonrió a medias, recordando unas escenas de cuando eran pequeños —más él que ella—, suspiró devolviendo su mente al plan, que se le ocurrió mientras James miraba al cielo: acercarse a él, jugar con él y hacerlo decir todo sobre Colagusano. Sencillo, fresco y ¡original! Sin duda el deslenguado de Potter le ayudaría a resolverlo; lo catalogó así por las peroratas de su primo —las que en la mayoría de las ocasiones ignoraba— ¿quién diría que le serían de ayuda? Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia; sería muy divertido.

—Si pasamos por alto la presencia de Bellatrix —siseó Canuto. No le simpatizaba la presencia de la futura seguidora de Voldemort... ¡oh, sí! Ningún Black pasó por alto todas las locuras que Bella decía sobre "El excitante, maravilloso y ¡ruin! Señor Oscuro; todo un amor, sin duda." No le extrañaría que se uniera a él en un futuro no muy lejano—, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta que organizaré mañana? Cierto, mañana es Halloween.

—¡Dalo por hecho! —dio un muy efusivo James, levantó un pulgar como corroborando lo antes dicho.

—¡Qué inútil! —susurró la Slytherin. A continuación inquirió—. ¿No vas a invitarme?

_Por supuesto que no Bellatrix, sé que algo tramas... digo, no en balde "viví" contigo por diecisiete años_ pensó con muchísimo veneno Canuto.

—¿No invitarla? Que desconsiderado —habló Remus llegando con Peter.

Y éste al ver a Bellatrix se estremeció, no debía ser bueno si estaba ahí; ella captó, inmediatamente, el sentir de Pettigrew por lo que murmuró "Las paredes tienen oídos" causándole un mayor pavor.

Ante las insistentes, o regañonas, vistas de todos los presentes, Sirius se vio en la obligación de invitarla; naturalmente, él aceptó. Ir a una fiesta de Halloween sería divertido, aún recordaba las que tuvo en Hogwarts y —siendo su patético primo el autor de esta— esperaba que no fuera un suplicio. Después de un comentario mordaz de su parte se fue, dejando a un inquisitivo Sirius, un preocupado Peter y un intrigado James detrás. Lupin, aunque notó lo que pasaba a su alrededor, optó por mantenerse al margen de todo eso ya que no era ningún metomentodo; eso y que quería observar las expresiones chistosas de todos, en especial de Canuto: quien era conocido por ser un melodramático.

Al día siguiente, en la Mansión de los Black, Bellatrix a las tres de la tarde estaba preparando su disfraz: un traje de amazona... macabra, cabe recalcar; las amazonas eran tan únicas y especiales, sin mencionar su obvio potencial maligno, que a Bella siempre le ha encantado. Después de organizarlo todo, y con eso se refiere también a planear cómo hipnotizar a Potter, se sentó en el borde de su cama; posteriormente, se acostó y se durmió.

La esperaba una gratificante noche, donde por fin obtendría la información sobre Colagusano.

_**E**n una habitación obscura, se encontraba una persona con el pelo negro y una mirada algo siniestra; éste miraba a una joven de dieciséis años, quien no podía mirar nada por un encantamiento que le pusieron. Ese estudiante se encontraba en su habitación en las Vacaciones de Pascua, donde la chica que apenas toleraba estaba encadenada a su cama por medio de un hechizo._

_—¡Suéltame! —chilló Bella, la chica encadenada. Intentó por todos los medios posibles salir de la habitación de su secuestrador._

_Ese joven Slytherin rio, tenía diecisiete y era —aunque inexpresivo— muy malévolo._

_—Ni en sueños. —Se acercó a la estudiante, le tomó por el mentón y susurró en su oído—: Es hora de que nos divirtamos, mi excitante prometida._

La primogénita de la familia Black se despertó sobresaltada. De nuevo soñó lo que Rodolphus por poco le hizo: hacerla suya por la fuerza, nunca pensó que un poco de whisky de fuego fuera a provocar esa reacción en él.

—Te detesto, Rodolphus Lestrange —gruñó enfadada, por esa razón negó rotundamente casarse con él. No estaría con alguien que abusara de ella, por mucho que esté bajo los efectos del whisky; sobre todo ¡porque no ensuciaría la reputación de los Black con algo tan banal! Antes muerta que ir en contra de la tradiciones de su familia—. Bueno, a prepararme —dijo al tiempo que sonrió con sadismo.

* * *

><p>En la Casa de los Gritos, el lugar donde Sirius organizó la velada, los invitados que fueron escogidos por un método súper secreto: "eres divertido, te invito; eres aburrido, piérdete". Sí, muy secreto y lógico; las personas que el Black escogió fueron: los tres Merodeadores restantes y, por obligación, a su prima siniestra. Que básicamente eran las personas que le agradaban, bueno~ sin contar a su prima, a quien odia.<p>

James llegó con un traje de guerrero romano.

El organizador de todo esto se presentó con el traje más extravagante que encontró: gitana sexy.

Peter con un disfraz de cocinero, quien vino comiendo lo que "preparó". Sí, entre comillas ya que la última vez que intentó cocinar terminó provocando un incendio tan pequeño en Hogwarts que por poco y quemó toda la cocina.

Remus entró con el disfraz más sensato que halló: caperucita roja sexy.

Bella con el antes mencionado traje de amazona obscura.

—¿En serio, no se te pudo ocurrir nada más original? —cuestionó un pícaro Black, alzó una ceja y se encaminó hasta su amigo Colagusano. Se puso en puntas para parecer más amenazador.

Cosa que sería sino anduviera puesto semejante traje.

—Como si disfrazarse de gitana sexy lo fuera —dijo Peter, comiéndose otro caldero de chocolate—; entre paréntesis, lindo pelo. ¿Es natural? Lo dudo.

Canuto se indignó, por supuesto que era natural: su hermosísima cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura... o al menos así era antes que se la recogiera en dos coletas. Seguía siendo muy natural, además que hubiera usado un poción para que le creciera no lo hacía falso, simplemente era apresurar lo inevitable.

—Sirius: cinco; Peter: siete —anunció Lunático, sonriendo divertido al tiempo que sabía del pronto berrinche de su amigo.

—¡Oye! Tendría que ser a "Empate a cinco", ¡así que, ¿cómo es posible que me gane por dos?! —gritó, sintiéndose ofendido.

—He decidido que los comentarios con tinte burlón cuentan —explicó como diciendo que dos más dos son cuatro.

_Me las pagarás, Lunático_ pensó planeando una futura venganza. Oh, sí. Su amigo hombre lobo se las pagaría.

Después de un comentario irritado y venenoso de Bellatrix la fiesta en sí empezó; le sorprendió que un gran revuelo lo pudieran armar cuatro personas... bueno, dos: Lupin en cierto punto se aburrió y alegando que terminaría de leer su libro, se alejó; en cambio Pettigrew dio la débil y sosa excusa que comer y bailar son mala combinación. En realidad, éste solamente quería estar cerca de la Black y asegurarse que no fuera a decir nada que los comprometiera.

¿Cómo si fuera tan ingenua para hacerlo?

¿Cómo si verla por mucho tiempo no fuera sospechoso?

—Eres un inútil, Pettigrew —siseó Bella, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Éste tragó en seco.

—Le aseguro, Madame Black, que no haría nada que traicionara al Señor Siniestro.

La bruja sonrió maligna, un desliz inoportuno para Colagusano; lamentablemente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Acercándose a Peter hizo el ademán de sacar su varita, él retrocedía lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas— Yo nunca dije nada.

Peter asustado huyó al lugar más alejado, metió la pata.

_Por favor que no me descubra, no quiero morir ¡haría lo que fuera por no ser un costal de huesos! Incluso traicionarlo_ gimió el Animago ilegal.

La fiesta continuó sin mayores percances, todos divirtiéndose a su manera... incluso Bella, simplemente que la bruja lo hacía pensando en la mejor manera para sonsacarle la información a Potter, quien en este momento se encontraba charlando con el soso de su primo sobre ves-saber-qué tontería suya; no debía de ser nada interesante para que el menor de los Black presentes se riera como si tuviera rabia o alguna enfermedad de su baja categoría.

Bufó enojada, resultó ser más aburrida de lo que esperaba. ¡Y eso que la organizó su primo!

—Al parecer los delirios son más grandes que la realidad —murmuró Bellatrix manteniendo su mirada fija entre el Mortífago y Cornamenta.

Sinceramente no encontraba lo divertido en un espectáculo tan deshonroso como moverse de acá para allá como si tuviera picazón, era ridículo... ¡lo más bizarro que había visto! Por mala suerte, cabe recalcar.

—Terminaré con esto rápido y me iré —dijo con convicción.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en banalidades.

Disimulando perfectamente sus intenciones se acercó a su presa: James; él se encontraba bromeando con el bufón que tenía por primo —aunque en el árbol ya no esté expresado, pero sí en la sangre que corre por sus venas— y oyó fragmentos de una conversación que no podía importarle menos. Tras un par de miradas que intercambió Canuto, éste se fue a regañadientes.

—No te dejaré de vigilar, Bellatrix —prometió por lo bajo, casi susurrando, Sirius frunciendo del ceño.

—¿Para qué me vigilarías? —preguntó con una curiosidad tal que te parecía sincera.

Lástima que era ella, quien no era así a menos que quisiera exasperar a la gente.

_¡Esa ni tú te la crees!_ pensó furiosamente; esa bruja sí que era única en su tipo.

Sin mencionar lo altiva que podía llegar a ser.

—Potter —llamó al mago, él se volteó y la miró; se medio sorprendió por la ropa que usaba mas no le tomó la debida importancia. Creyó que eran los exuberantes gustos, en realidad todo formó parte de su plan aprueba de fallas—, ven acá.

Ambos se alejaron del grupo, nadie pareció darse cuenta ya que cada uno estaba en su propio mundo; Bella sonrió levemente, de seguir así su idea resultaría mejor de lo que esperaba en menor tiempo del estipulado. Primero, para no levantar sospechas, hablaron de trivialidades tan aburridas que parecían un verdadero suplicio para la Black; el Potter no comentaba nada, absolutamente nada interesante ¡ese mago no era normal!

Bromas, Quidditch, más bromas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aumentan las bromas, un plan de venganza, aun más bromas, planes para desenmascarar a Peter y Remus comiéndose sus pastelitos de chocolate y... sí, bromas. Eso era todo y a ciencia cierta Bellatrix se estaba armando de una paciencia que ni sabía que poseía.

_¡No sé cómo lo soporta!_

Clara referencia a Sirius de parte de su prima.

—... Entre paréntesis —dijo al notar que James pausó para tomar aire. Cuando le dijo que le contara todo sobre él ¡vaya que lo hizo! Sólo que todavía no era el momento, esta pregunta y a irse al meollo de todo este embrollo—, ¿quién es Lily Evans y por qué hablas de ella como si estuviera muerta?

Notoriamente, el ánimo del "guerrero romano" decayó.

La "amazona siniestra" le miró alzando una ceja.

—Verás —comenzó, muy suave, Cornamenta. Parecía no querer decirlo no obstante sentía que debía hacerlo, total con sus amigos nunca lo trataba y decírselo a alguien, por desconocida que sea, le haría sentir mejor; o al menos eso quería creer—... era un día como cualquier otro, Sirius y yo pensábamos en hacer la mejor broma que se nos podría haber ocurrido: darle el susto de su vida a Quejicus. Para conseguirlo planeábamos usar nuestra Arma Peluda Ultra Secreta; al principio todo iba bien pero, por unos errores de cálculos, ella llegó en el instante en que todo se salió del control. Quise, no sabes cuánto, poder hacer algo para impedirlo mas... ¡no pude! Me quedé ahí, quieto y sin reaccionar, viendo como Lily... ¡tan valiente y hermosa! se interponía entre Quejicus y esa cosa peluda; no pude, no pude... ¡no pude hacer nada para salvarla! Solo vi como la mataba frente a...

La voz de James se le quebró antes de completar la oración. Él siempre le profesó su amor a su amada pelirroja, siempre alegando y recalcando a sus compañeros que nunca haría nada que la lastimara ¡ni por muy mínimo que fuera! Y luego, por una gilipollez suya ¡muere! ¿Lo peor de todo? Eran esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, tan llenos de vida y felicidad, vacíos y con algo de temor; la lágrima traicionera que nació en su ojo, vivió en su mejilla y murió en sus labios jamás se le podrá olvidar.

_¡Yo que dije que daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario!_

Ahora sí, Potter lloró a lágrima viva. Se sentía como el ser más despreciable y vil del planeta.

Bellatrix habría soltado un comentario como este: "Llorando por una bruja que no conocía el sentido de la auto conversación... ¡qué jocoso! Sin duda eres tan banal que me avergüenzas, eres sencillamente patético" pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque su mente le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole recordar el día en que Andrómeda fue tachada del tapiz.

_Andrómeda acabó de contarle a su madre que se comprometió con nacido de muggle: Ted Tonks. Al principió su madre acabó en shock por la noticia. ¿Andrómeda... Ted? Su hija mayor, Bella, miraba todo con embelesada atención; ansiaba ver el drama que armaría Druella cuando sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis. Pero como se tardó unos cinco minutos ella intervino._

_—Felicidades por tu compromiso, arpía._

_La castaña la miró como si desaprobara su comportamiento, ella siempre fue de esa manera._

_Y también ayudó a que su progenitora volviera en sí._

_—¿¡Cómo osas ensuciar el linaje de los Black?! —escandalizó, ojeando a su segunda hija con ira, con sus manos en sus caderas._

_—¡Ni ensuciar ni nada, madre! —refutó, molesta— Si me comprometí con Ted es porque lo amo..._

_Por la situación, acalorada, Druella interrumpió diciendo—. ¡Eres una Black y como tal debes de casarte con un mago sangre pura! ¡No con un asqueroso sangre sucia! ¡Y si no te arrepientes de tu osadía te desheredo, es más, dejarás de ser mi hija!_

_—¡Pues entonces dejaré de serlo! Ya que amo a Ted y no dejaré que tus creencias me impidan estar con él —debatió sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco incrementaba._

_Bellatrix presintió que no terminaría bien, por alguna razón le preocupó pero lo ignoró inmediatamente._

_—¡¿Qué dijiste!? —La matriarca Black casi se enrabiaba. ¡Ninguna hija suya mancharía el linaje de su casa! Nunca lo permitiría, antes la desheredaba... sería menos vergonzoso que tener semejante cosa en su vida._

_—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Me iré y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, "madre"! —Andrómeda cogió su varita y sin preocuparse en tomar algo de su habitación se encaminó a la salida._

_Lamentablemente su mamá no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil._

_—¡No te irás!_

_—¡Sí que lo haré!_

_Pasando bruscamente a su madre, se marchó de la habitación irritada. ¡Ella no es nadie para decidir su vida!_

_—Bella, hija mía. Ve con Drómeda, hazla entrar en razón —rogó Druella, quien se negaba a tener semejante esperpento como familia._

_Y en esos momentos ella odiaba ser la mayor, tener que lidiar con jóvenes hormonales era un martirio. Obedeciendo el pedido de su mamá se fue a buscarla y la encontró, cosa que fue sencilla ya que sólo se fue el lugar al que iban cuando eran pequeñas: el jardín del Este; Grimmauld Place era muy grande y como tal detentaba muchos pasajes._

_Al llegar notó a su hermana: sentada bajo el árbol más cercano, abrazándose sus rodillas y mientras más se acercaba pudo oír unos suaves sollozos... ¿lloraba? Se mordió el labio. A Bellatrix nunca le gustó ver llorar a sus hermanas, sentía que un pedazo de su persona se rompía con cada lágrima derramada, con cada sollozo. Solamente Narcissa y Andrómeda despertaban esos sentires en la mayor, cosa que contadas veces pasaba._

_—Drómeda —susurró sentándose a su lado._

_Ésta se alejó un poquito._

_—¿Te mofarás de mi desgracia? —preguntó dolida._

_Su voz estaba rota, le dolió todo lo que Druella le gritó. Era su madre y ella su hija._

_—Lo haría —admitió lo más bajo que pudo; la menor se alejó más, ella se acercó hasta acortar la distancia—. No más lágrimas —demandó sin hacer ningún acto._

_Andrómeda no acató la orden y ésta siempre lo hacía._

_Bellatrix se mordió el labio._

_Minutos pasaron, ninguna de las Black dijo nada._

_—Me iré —expresó levantándose._

_Bella quiso detenerla pero no lo hizo, no sabía si era lo mejor para su hermana: entre verla sufrir y no verla jamás... prefería no verla jamás, y repudiarla de paso; es su hermanita, al fin y al cabo, así que desea lo mejor para ella. Aunque no lo admita se preocupa por sus hermanitas, les desea... la felicidad. Pese a que no es propio de ella sin embargo siguen siendo familia, ¿o yerra?_

_—¿Así que te fugarás con ese sangre sucia inmunda? —inquirió alzando una ceja, escéptica. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con un profundo asco._

_Andrómeda, en vez de sentirse ofendida como debería, suspiró. Conocía mejor a la primogénita de lo que cualquiera podía llegar a hacerlo, por eso, le siguió el juego; aun sabiendo que se heriría si misma._

_—Sí, eso dije que haría. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —consultó sin dejar de caminar._

_—La verdad: bastante —contestó dejando de verla—; eres la deshonra de la familia Black._

_—No me importa —declaró ya perdiéndose en el horizonte—. Lo que hago, lo hago por amor; y eso es algo que jamás entenderás, Bellatrix._

Desde ese momento nunca más la volvió a ver, le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. La superó con ligera facilidad y desde ese instante se refería a ella como "La traidora" o "La vergüenza" ya no como "Drómeda" que era un apodo que le puso cuando era pequeña, al igual que a su hermana Narcissa o mejor dicho "Cissy". Iba a decir algo pero, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque su Marca Tenebrosa empezó a quemar su antebrazo. La Black se puso nerviosa, ¡no permitiría que su plan se echará a perder! Por suerte era buena inventando excusas, creíbles e irrefutables.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó James, quien a duras penas podía hablar.

Bella, como de costumbre, respondió—: Eso no te incumbe, gran llorón. —Lo miró disimuladamente, notó que una lágrima más bajó; sonrió divertida, amaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno. Sobre todo si lo causaba—. Te veré en otra ocasión, quejica inmaduro.

—Sirius tenía razón: eres una gran insensible —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Volvió a sonreír, regresando a ser el Cornamenta de todos los días.

_Absurda sonrisa, tan molesta y aburrida_ pensó Bellatrix ignorando el comentario anterior.

—¿No puedes llegar a sentir el mínimo afecto por alguien?

Bella rió con sorna... corrección, ¡se carcajeó con ese sentimiento! ¿Ella, enamorada? ¡Buen chiste! No era tan cursi como La traidora, tenía orgullo propio de una Black y no lo iba a olvidar en casa sólo por un hombre. No contestó a esa inquisición y se fue de ahí, sin importarle ni la mirada angustiada de Colagusano, la acusadora de Canuto o la intrigada de Remus.

* * *

><p>En la guarida del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, éste esperaba a su seguidora más leal. A quien le había asignado una misión que nadie más cumpliría con sorprendente facilidad o, en su defecto, rapidez; confiaba bastante en ésta, lo suficiente como para asegurar ferviente que nunca lo traicionaría... ¡tendría que estar chiflada! Para que lo hiciera, no, ni siquiera así eso pasaría. Bellatrix y su loca obsesión por él eran más grandes que el sentido común.<p>

Eso, y que se creía más que lo demás.

Siempre y cuando no fuera Voldemort.

—¿Qué avances has hecho? —consultó al ver entrar a su próxima lugarteniente, era tan buena que se merecía ese cargo.

La bruja se inclinó en señal de respeto, segundos después volvió a su postura normal e informó.

—Peter Pettigrew es amigo de un grupo de insulsos, tres para ser exacta: un amante de la lectura, el traidor que era mi primo y un llorón de cuarta categoría.

—¿Exactamente, cuáles son sus nombres?

—Del primero no sé su nombre, no me dio el suficiente tiempo —añadió antes que la interrumpiera, Voldemort esperó solemne—; el segundo es Sirius Black y finalmente James Potter.

El Slytherin se puso curioso. ¿Potter, una de las familias prestigiosas de magos?

—James Potter. —Se limitó a decir.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Bella le contara todo sobre él, incluyendo su amorío que el mismo mató. Lo que le dio una idea al Innombrable: ¿y si Bella jugaba con los sentimientos de ese... intento de mago? ¿si lo enamoraba lo suficiente para hacer que hiciera todo por ella? No dudaba que tener en su poder a los Potter sería de gran ayuda... ¡tanta como los Black, Lestrange y Malfoy! Grandes familias de sangre pura deben de estar al servicio del mago más poderoso y siniestro de todos los tiempos; con eso en mente profirió.

—Aparte de averiguar sobre ese Mortífago, del que no me fío por su peculiar comportamiento —enunció Voldemort, cansino y provocando que Bella se excitara; ¿una doble misión? ¡No podría sentirse más honrada!— te mandaré a que enamores a James Potter, si lo logras lo haremos nuestro aliado... del que nos podremos aprovechas muchísimo.

—No se preocupe, milord, lo haré con honores —dijo, sonriente y sádica, Bellatrix. ¡Estaba muy contenta! Y orgullosa, faltaba decir.

—No dudo de ti, Bella.

En definitiva, Cornamenta se metió en lares muy oscuros y siniestros. Ahora es el blanco de la favorita del Innombrable, ¿cómo terminará esto? ¿Black enamorara a Potter? Pues, esas y más preguntas, se resolverán en el transcurso de la misión. Una única e inolvidable prueba que pondrá en dudas las lealtades de James, ¿o era un equivocación pensar que cambiaría de bando, solo por una bruja con más de un truco bajo la manga?

Ni idea.

No obstante Voldemort supo que sería muy interesante esa misión.

Bellatrix se marchó para cumplirla; sin despertar dudas en ningún Merodeador y asegurándose que el único que sería presa de Cupido sería ese quejica llorón... ¡porque como Black que es nunca permitiría que semejante sentimiento esté en su persona! Es absurdo y totalmente ilógico que se enamore, no estaba tan desesperada por un esposo.

La bruja sádica se fue.

El mago oscuro también.

Y así la mayor prueba para ésta dio comienzo, la más difícil y compleja que nunca había tenido. Pero no imposible, de eso estaba segura.

Un Cornamenta desconsolado. Una Bellatrix dispuesta a ser todo para completar sus dos misiones, una más importante que la otra. Un Canuto y Lunático que estarán en medio. Finalmente, un Colagusano que se asegurará que nadie descubriera que es un Mortífago y que evitará que Bellatrix cumpla la primera misión. ¿Qué saldría de esto? Pues, eso es algo que se querría saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

**Lo único que hace falta decir es que es un WI? en el que Bella no se casó con Rodolphus (supongo que se casó antes de este OneShot), bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**


End file.
